Flowers
by Super Reader
Summary: Roses are red, violets are blue, go up in the air, and you'll find the next clue. Number 31 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


A/N: Well, here's the latest in the 100 theme challenge. Flowers. I apologize for my poor poetry skills. :)

Thanks to Numbuh 212 for beta-ing.

I own nothing to do with KND.

* * *

Flowers 

Kuki Sanban bounded awake one morning with a smile on her face and an extra twinkle in her eye. Today was the day! Christmas had finally come! With all the presents and food and everyone being so happy, it was definitely something to look forward to.

Hopefully this year the others would have remembered to buy presents for each other. She got tired of the tree looking so bare with just the four presents she had bothered to get for her friends.

Numbuh 3 swung her legs over the side of the giant stuffed animal bed and slipped into her slippers. With a bounce in her step, she ran out of her room and down the hall to the living room. The sight that greeted her was enough to make her squeal.

The giant Christmas tree she insisted on buying every year had heaps of presents under it. Obviously the others had not forgotten her rage last year and had decided to go all out Christmas shopping. Kuki giggled at the thought of Numbuh 1 or Numbuh 4 in the girl's department of the local Target.

Though her fingers itched to tear the wrapping paper off her gifts, Kuki restrained herselfwantingto wait until the others were awake. Hurrying into the kitchen so as not to be tortured by the sight of gifts, the Asian girl decided to eat breakfast and wait half an hour before running into her friend's rooms and jumping on them.

Kuki shuffled over to the cupboards and pulled out her cereal, a bowl and spoon. Retrieving the milk from the fridge she picked up the cereal to pour it into her green bowl. She tilted the box, and with the cereal a beautiful violet fell into her bowl.

"Huh?" Numbuh 3 asked puzzlement evident on her face as she picked up the delicate flower.

A bright green ribbon attached a note to the short stem Kuki unfolded it and read the message.

_Kuki,_

_I know that I never gave you presents in the past years____ and I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Here's a little hunt that represents all the past Christma__ses__ that I've forgotten. The clue is in the poem. _

___A Secret Admirer _

___Roses are red,_

___Violets are blue,_

___Go up in the air,_

___And you'll find the next clue. _

Kuki's eyes widened and her lips spread into a smile. This would be fun! And it meant that the others wouldn't be angry at her for waking them up at six in the morning.

_Whoever sent this has to be someone in the tree house. After all no one else can get past Numbuh 2's defenses. I wonder who it is…maybe when I finish the hunt they'll tell me! Ok, go up in the air…might as well start at the roof._

With those thoughts, Kuki smiled wider and skipped off towards the roof.

* * *

Once up at the top of the tree house, Numbuh 3 looked around with sharp eyes for the next clue. 

"It has to be somewhere up high," she muttered.

Walking to another section of the roof, her eyes lighted on something bright yellow silhouetted against the early morning sky. With a smile, Kuki ran over to where a cluster of buttercups was tied together with another green ribbon.

Burying her nose in the small blossoms, she pulled another note off the end of the ribbon.

_______Kuki,_

_______If you're reading this, t__he__n so far this is a success! Can you find the next clue in my poem?_

_______A Secret Admirer_

_______Talking to robots,_

_______What a funny habit,_

_______Your next clue,_

_______Is in a great big rabbit._

Kuki giggled, reading the poem. Her 'secret admirer' was obviously no Emily Dickenson. Still, it did rhyme and that had to count for something.

"There's no mystery to this clue," Numbuh 3 said, still holding the buttercups in her hand, "time to go see Hippy-Hop!"

* * *

After entering the aircraft hanger, Kuki skipped over to the corner where Hippy-Hop was kept. 

Looking the giant robot up and down, she smiled fondly. It had been a while since she had ridden in the giant rabbit. There had been no need for it in battle. Besides, Hoagie had been getting tired of rebuilding it every time it got smashed.

Climbing up onto the head, Kuki pressed a button which opened the hatch. And there, right on her comfortable yellow seat was a bunch of light blue forget-me-nots tied with, once again, green ribbon.

Hanging half inside the rabbit, Numbuh 3 snagged the bouquet with the tips of her fingers. Clutching it in her hand, along with the buttercups, Kuki closed Hippy-Hop up and then dashed out of the hanger. Not wanting to lose any of the blooms, she decided to make a little detour to the kitchen before continuing.

Skipping along down one of the many hallways, Kuki sighed and began to ponder thoughtfully.

_______There are 4 other people in this tree house, and three of them are guys. Hopefully I can cross Numbuh 5 off the secret admirer list. That could get awkward. _

Kuki's thoughts were stopped as she entered the kitchen. Filling a pitcher with water, she removed the green ribbons, dropped them on the table and placed the buttercups, violet and forget-me-nots in the glass jug.

Sitting down, Numbuh 3 opened her latest note.

_______Kuki,_

_______I believe I've forgotten 3 Christma__ses,__ so this is the last clue. This poem will lead you to a Christmas surprise. Hope you enjoyed this hunt!_

_______Your Secret Admirer_

_______Red and pink,_

_______Yellow, violet and blue,_

_______The room with many stuffed animals,_

_______Contains the present for you._

Kuki smiled. This one wasn't hard at all. It also meant that her secret admirer had been up the same time she had, placing the clues before she found them. Now that she thought about it, it made sense. After all none of the flowers had been the least bit wilted when she had found them.

Pushing back from the table, Kuki set off towards her bedroom.

* * *

Numbuh 3 stopped right in front of her curtain. This is where it ended. Her secret admirer could be in the room waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, she wrenched the curtain aside. 

The first emotion she felt was disappointment. Her secret admirer was not waiting for her. The second emotion was amazement. Her room was filled with flowers, all different types forget-me-nots, violets, chrysanthemums, buttercups, daffodils and even roses. The smell in her room was heavenly.

A warm fuzzy feeling filled her body as she took in the sight in front of her. Someone had really cared enough to do this for her.

Whileshe was still staring at the flower**s,** the buzz of chatter suddenly reached her ears. Turning her head to look down the hallway, she saw her friends walking towards her.

"Merry Christmas, Numbuh 3!" Hoagie shouted, still in his pajamas.

"Numbuh 5 thought ya'd be waiting at the tree," Abby said, smiling.

Kuki shook her head. "Nope, I've been busy on a hunt," she said smiling at all four of her friends.

"A hunt? What hunt?" Numbuh 1 asked, looking confused.

For an answer, Numbuh 3 gestured at her open curtain. The others crowded around her and looked.

Numbuh 2 whistled. "Whoa, that must have cost a fortune. Who gave them to you, Numbuh 3?"

Kuki shrugged.

"Well, let's go open presents!" Numbuh 4 cried, after a moment of silence.

"Okie dokie! Let me just get something," Numbuh 3 said, dashing into her room. A second later she returned, tucking a violet behind her ear.

"I guess you like your present then?" Wally asked casually as they entered the living room.

Kuki glanced at him and gave a heart-warming smile.

"Nope! I love it!" she cried, dancing forward to grab one of her presents.

The Aussie's face broke out into a smile identical to hers. "Well, good, cause I'm gonna be broke for a long time. I guess it's lucky that Numbuh 5 is willing to write the poems for free."

The End

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review if you want. It's just something I thought up one night when I couldn't sleep. 


End file.
